1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press-out tool for squeezing material out from containers containing single-component or multi-component substances, and having a receiving space for the container, at least one piston rod having a first end which can plunge into the receiving space, and a displacement mechanism having a driving device and a clamping lever through which the piston rod extends and which is pivotable relative to the longitudinal axis of the piston rod. The at least one piston rod has a first guide portion for the clamping lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A press-out tool of the type mentioned above for squeezing out material out of containers, e.g., foil bags or cartridges, which contain single-component or multi-component substances such as mortar, sealing compounds and the like, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,925, for example. A discharge lever acting on the pivotable clamping lever is provided as a driving device. When the discharge lever is actuated, the clamping lever is pivoted by the amount defined by the maximum stroke generated by the discharge lever. In the basic position of the clamping lever, which corresponds at least to a position oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the piston rod, the piston rod is in the idling position. When the clamping lever is pivoted, it enters into a clamping engagement with the piston rod and advances the piston rod by the corresponding amount. A press plate is provided as pressure transmitting means at the end of the piston rod dipping into the receiving space and transmitting the displacement force to the substance to be dispensed. After each actuation of the driving device, the clamping lever is brought back again into its substantially perpendicular starting position by means of a spring element. To place a new container in the receiving space of the press-out tool, the piston rod is pulled back counter to the pressing direction and the container is then inserted.
A disadvantage in the known solution consists in that the press plate does not penetrate correctly into the container when the piston rod is advanced if the container is not fully inserted. In the case of a cartridge, for example, this can lead to damage of the press plate, the cartridge, or even the press-out tool.